marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-113599)
Earth-113599 also called the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a reality in which superheroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Spider-Man, and Daredevil reside. It contains many similarities to Earth-1218, Earth-616, and Earth-1610. Containing many of the same iconic figures and organizations that can be found in those respective realities. From an outside perspective, the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a massive franchise in which all the Marvel Studios (Walt Disney) produced films and television series take place in. Starting in summer of 2008 the Marvel Cinematic Universe has been widely successful for almost a decade, generating a worldwide total of over ten billion dollars. The Marvel Cinematic Universe however, is notorious for having fractured film rights, especially between the Spider-Man, the X-Men and Fantastic Four franchises. It's sister reality, Earth-Prime. History Marvel Entertainment after suffering financial problems in the turn of the century, sold off the film rights to some of their most popular franchises (Spider-Man, The Hulk, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Blade, etc) to more successful studios such as Sony Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Marvel still suffering financial issues in the new millennium was bought by Walt Disney Studios in mid 2004. Wanting however to create superhero blockbusters with the newly acquired property, Disney attempted to terminate the contracts Marvel Entertainment had previously made with other film studios, for their popular franchises. After getting nowhere legally speaking with trying to get the rights back (Due to the other studios lack of interest in returning them) in 2005 Marvel employee Kevin Feige had the idea for a Marvel Cinematic Universe. Since the rights to Iron Man, Captain America & Thor had just reverted earlier that year to Marvel Studios control. All they needed was the Hulk, which Universal Studios was interested in selling back, to make an Avengers style team up film. Disney wanting to get something out of their purchase agree to buy back the rights to the Incredible Hulk, and announced an Iron Man and Hulk film coming in 2008. Followed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Movie coming the next year (later changed to Black Widow and Hawkeye). On November 3rd 2005 the term for the shared movie reality was officially coined Films Phase 1 *Iron Man - May 2nd 2008 *The Incredible Hulk - August 1st 2008 *Black Widow and Hawkeye - May 1st 2009 *Iron Man 2 - May 7th 2010 *The Incredible Hulk 2 - November 19th 2010 *Thor - May 2nd 2011 *Captain America - July 22nd 2011 *The Avengers - May 4th 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3 - May 3rd 2013 *Thor: The Dark World - November 8th 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier - May 2nd 2014 *Guardians of the Galaxy - August 1st 2014 *The Incredible Hulk 3 - November 7th 2014 *Avengers: Age of Ultron - May 1st 2015 *Ant-Man - July 17th 2015 Phase 3 *Deadpool - February 12th 2016 *Captain America: Civil War - May 6th 2016 *Doctor Strange - November 4th 2016 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - May 5th 2017 *The Sensational Spider-Man - July 7th 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok - November 3rd 2017 *Black Panther - February 16th 2018 *Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet - May 4th 2018 *Ant-Man and The Wasp - July 6th 2018 *Captain Marvel - March 8th 2019 *Avengers: Infinity War - May 3rd 2019 *The Sensational Spider-Man 2 - July 14th 2019 Phase 4 *Deadpool: Part Deux - February 7th 2020 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 - May 1st 2020 *Namor the Sub-Mariner - August 7th 2020 *Doctor Strange: Dreamscape - November 6th 2020 *Black Panther: King of Wakanda - March 5th 2021 *Captain Marvel: Flight Pursuit - May 7th 2021 *The Wasp - July 9th 2021 *The Uncanny X-Men - November 5th 2021 *Nomad - February 11th 2022 *Avengers: Doomsday - May 6th 2022 *The Sensational Spider-Man 3 - July 8th 2022 *The Fantastic Four - November 4th 2022 Television ABC *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 - September 2013 Season 2 - September 2014 Season 3 - September 2015 Season 4 - September 2017 Season 5 - September 2017 Season 6 - September 2018 Season 7 - September 2019 Season 8 - September 2020 Season 9 - September 2021 Season 10 - September 2022 *Agent Carter Season 1 - January 2014 Season 2 - January 2015 Season 3 - January 2016 *Ghost Rider Season 1 - September 2016 Season 2 - September 2017 Season 3 - September 2018 Season 4 - September 2019 Season 5 - September 2021 *Legion Season 1 - January 2018 Season 2 - January 2019 Season 3 - January 2020 Season 4 - January 2021 Season 5 - January 2022 *Inhumans Season 1 - September 2019 Season 2 - September 2020 Season 3 - September 2021 Season 4 - September 2022 Season 5 - September 2023 Season 6 - September 2024 Netflix *Daredevil Season 1 - April 2015 Season 2 - March 2016 Season 3 - June 2018 Season 4 - July 2020 Season 5 - December 2022 *Jessica Jones Season 1 - November 2015 Season 2 - December 2017 Season 3 - March 2020 *Luke Cage Season 1 - October 2016 Season 2 - November 2018 Season 3 - April 2021 *Iron Fist Season 1 - March 2017 Season 2 - April 2019 Season 3 - August 2021 *The Defenders Season 1 - August 2017 Season 2 - November 2019 Season 3 - March 2022 *The Punisher Season 1 - March 2018 Season 2 - August 2019 Season 3 - December 2021 *Blade Season 1 - October 2020 *Moon Knight Season 1 - June 2022 Freeform *Cloak and Dagger Season 1 - January 2017 Season 2 - January 2018 Season 3 - January 2019 Season 4 - January 2020 *New Warriors Season 1 - June 2018 Season 2 - June 2019 *Runaways Season 1 - January 2020 *Damage Control Season 1 - June 2021 Timeline 1945: *Captain America 1946: *Agent Carter Season 1 1949: *Agent Carter Season 2 1955: *Agent Carter Season 3 1993: *Captain Marvel 2006: *The Punisher Season 1 2010: *The Incredible Hulk *Black Widow and Hawkeye *Iron Man 2011: *Iron Man 2 *Thor *The Incredible Hulk 2 2012: *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 2013: *The Incredible Hulk 3 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 *Thor: The Dark World 2014: *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 *Daredevil Season 1 2015: *Jessica Jones Season 1 *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *Daredevil Season 2 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 *Luke Cage Season 1 2016: *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Iron Fist Season 1 *Captain America: Civil War *The Defenders Season 1 *The Sensational Spider-Man *Ghost Rider Season 1 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 2017: *Doctor Strange *Jessica Jones Season 2 *Black Panther *Cloak and Dagger Season 1 *Daredevil Season 3 *Thor: Ragnarok *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 *Ghost Rider Season 2 *Deadpool 2018: *Cloak and Dagger Season 2 *Luke Cage Season 2 *Ant-Man and The Wasp *Legion Season 1 *Iron Fist Season 2 *Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet *Avengers: Infinity War *New Warriors Season 1 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 *Ghost Rider Season 3 Category:Earth-113599 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes